I think I'm having a panic attack
by lovobrien
Summary: OS TRADUCTION : Stiles fait une crise de panique et Derek lui vient en aide.
**I think I'm having a panic attack**

Ceci est une traduction du fabuleux OS de l'auteur franielahey présent sur ao3.

* * *

Résumé : Stiles fait une crise de panique et Derek lui vient en aide.

* * *

Derek pouvait écouter ses battements de cœur à la perfection, qui allaient à chaque fois plus rapidement, plus rapidement que la normale. Il crut d'abord qu'il n'avait pas prit ses médicaments mais le jeune homme lui avait affirmé le contraire, ne pouvant ainsi expliquer la raison pour laquelle son cœur battait si rapidement. Stiles commençait à respirer lourdement, signe que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus laborieuse, de la même façon lorsque Derek lui annonce que quelque chose tourne mal. Il pénétra à l'intérieur du lycée et, avec une allure régulière, monta les escaliers, emprunta les couloirs tout en bousculant des épaules quelques personnes jusqu'à arriver à Stiles, en suivant le son de son cœur et son odeur, qui était resté imprégnée dans l'odorat de Derek. Au fil de son avancé, les couloirs se faisaient plus larges, et cela était à présent une torture d'écouter son pauvre cœur lutter avec la peur et d'autres sentiments. Quelqu'un comme Stiles ne supporterait pas encore longtemps cette situation. Derek pris l'unique couloir qu'il n'avait pas vérifié et des pleurs qui se fit alors entendre au bout de celui.

 _Stiles,_ pensa le lycanthrope

Il accéléra le pas, commença à courir dans un couloir totalement désert jusqu'à voir Stiles à l'intérieur d'un vestiaire, assis sur le sol avec ses genoux contre son torse, joint par ses mains. Ses yeux étaient fermés et luttaient contre la douleur pour pouvoir respirer normalement. Derek senti quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui, une pression qu'il sentait depuis longtemps. Une pression qui apparait lorsqu' il voit quelqu'un de réellement faible et qu'il ne peut alors rien faire du tout pour l'aider. Il s'agenouilla devant Stiles et toucha son épaule, le plus jeune leva la tête et la sensation d'il y a quelques secondes dans la poitrine de Derek augmenta à la vue de son teint blafard et de ses joues rouges comme le feu.

- _Ca va ?_ lui demanda Derek qui se frappa intérieurement devant la stupidité de sa question ! _Bien entendu que ça ne va pas bien !_ Mais Stiles nia rapidement. _Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive_ ? recommença t-il à demander, se montrant sensible, chose que Derek détestait, mais comme c'était Stiles, **seulement Stiles,** il s'y autorisa.

- _C-crise de panique…_ murmura le plus jeune comme il le pouvait. Le cœur de Derek s'arrêta durant quelques secondes et ses battements reprirent uniquement pour tenter d'aider le garçon.

- _Ca va aller, calme toi… Pense à quelque chose d'autre_. Mais en réalité, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il avait lu sur internet, ce qui était surprenant car la technologie et Derek ne faisait pas bon ménage, pour combler son ennuie et sous l'influence de Stilinski, que la crise de panique peut être soignée en maintenant sa respiration. Derek étant une personne bourrue, les seules manières qui lui vinrent à l'esprit pour retenir la respiration du garçon auraient pu le blesser et cela était la dernier chose que Derek voulait. Blesser Stiles

- _Derek ! Je ne peux plus respirer_ ! lança t-il dans un murmure.

Il arrêta alors de penser, et commença à mettre en place ses idées puis s'installa plus commodément jusqu'à soutenir la tête de Stiles avec une main et poser l'autre sur son épaule, même si ces mouvements furent maladroits et que les mains de Stiles bougeaient frénétiquement entre son corps et celui de Derek. Et sans y penser deux fois, Derek s'inclina vers l'adolecsent et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Stiles, et Derek laissa tomber ses épaules de soulagement lorsqu'il entendit le cœur du garçon battre de nouveau normalement. Et lorsqu'il sentit que les lèvres de Stiles répondirent à la pression que les siennes exerçaient, il se sépara immédiatement et revint à son attitude sérieuse, se mit debout et sorti d'une allure rapide du lycée. Alors que Stiles, s'allongea sur le sol, les lèvres roses et le cœur palpitant dans ses oreilles, mais simplement à cause du baiser. Il sourit, lâcha un soupire par les narines et décida de sécher les cours d'économie et de chimie.

(***)

Derek était dans son loft, faisant des abdominaux et tous ce qui lui permettait de le maintenir occuper le reste de la journée, tentant d'oublier la douce texture des lèvres de Stiles qu'il pouvait encore sentir sur les siennes, et cela donna un frisson au loup. Ainsi passa le reste de la journée, essayant de se distraire, il lut un livres, et même supporta l'insupportable bavardage de son oncle pendant des heures et des heures. Et il senti son parfum. Derek arrêta ses exercices et renifla la douce et à la fois amer odeur de Stiles. Bien qu'il fût trop tôt pour que Stiles sorte des cours, quelque chose le poussait à penser qu'il allait se passer quelque chose.

Sans détour, il s'approcha de la porte et la tira, découvrant Stiles trempé, car il y avait plut il y a moins d'une minute, ses dents claquaient et son visage était rouge, ses cheveux ,un centimètre plus long que les mois précédent, tombaient sur son front, les mains autour de son torse tremblaient et Derek resta là, figé, en voyant le minuscule Stiles, plus minuscule que jamais. Il fit un pas en arrière et laissa l'adolescent entrer, qui pénétra directement dans le loft en laissant son sac à dos sur le sol et se dirigea lentement jusqu'à la table au centre de la pièce, s'appuya sur celle-ci et attendit quelques secondes avant de parler.

- _Merci_ , prononça t-il.

-Pour quoi ?

- _Mec_ , si tu n'étais pas apparu, peut être je serais mort de détresse.

-Tu n'allais pas mourir.

-Je le sentais comme ça.

-Mais ce n'est pas arrivé.

-Parce que tu m'as aidé. Merci.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

-Si, j'y tiens. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'apparait un Derek Hale pour jouer le rôle du héro, répliqua t-il en agitant ses mains en l'air et Derek souffla. Aussi, ton idée m'a bien aidé, murmura Stiles plus rouges qu'auparavant.

-Tu es trempé, dit alors Derek pour échapper à se sujet de conversation.

-Oui, si tu ne t'en ai pas rendu compte, cela ressemble à un raz-de-marée dehors et on ne peut pas toujours compter sur un parapluie.

-Il faut te sécher ou tu vas attraper un rhume.

-Les médicaments existent, Hale.

-Si tu prends trop de médicament, oui tu mourras. Reste là je vais aller te chercher des vêtements dans la chambre à l'étage, dit Derek qui commença à monter les escaliers en spiral.

-J'attends, j'attends, j'attends… Tu veux enfaite que je reste ? Que j'utilise tes vêtements ? **Tu** es entrain de me demander ça ?

-Taie-toi Stiles, ou je regretterais ma décisions et te jetterais comme un chien mouillé dans la rue.

-C' était une mauvaise blague.

La pluie avait fini de tomber mais Derek restait attentif au petit Stiles qui était assis sur la table avec les pieds dirigés vers le sol, une serviette sur la tête et un t-shirt de Derek qu'il portait. Il était également en caleçon car son pantalon était aussi entrain de sécher. Derek se dirigea jusqu'à lui et pris la serviette pour commencer à lui sécher les cheveux. Stiles éternua et le loup lui jeta un regard qui disait _je te l'avais dit_ , il allait avoir un rhume dans les prochains jours, comme l'avait prédit Derek. Stiles était silencieux durant tous le processus, et cela étonna Derek car il parlait habituellement **TOUT LE TEMPS**. Il le regarda et se rendit compte qu'il commençait à s'endormir alors que les mains de Derek étaient dans ses cheveux. Derek laissa la serviette de côté et posa ses mains sur la nuque du garçon qui ne réagit pas, et Derek le rapprocha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Stiles était froid, sa température était basse, mais avec le contact sa peau contre celle du lycanthrope, il était entrain de revenir à sa température normale. Stiles le regarda et sourit en remerciement, le loup avait été généreux avec lui et il voulait le remercier, il leva le menton et chercha les lèvres de Derek, il étira alors le cou et embrassa maladroitement la commissure de ses lèvres. Derek tourna sa tête et embrassa en réponse sa lèvre inferieure. Stiles se sépara lentement et regarda le loup qui continua de le maintenir contre son corps, il rougit est pressa son visage contre le torse de Derek.

-Merci Derek

\- De rien, Stiles

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Je vous fais part de ma toute première traduction espagnol/français. J'espère vraiment que celle-ci vous plaira et que ce ne sera pas un cauchemar à lire, en tout cas j'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir à la traduire. Laissez-moi une petite review pour donner votre avis et qu'ainsi je puisse m'améliorer pour les prochaines traductions ;). Gros bisous tout le monde !


End file.
